


自知之明（四）

by fufufuuu



Series: 自知之明 [4]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: KTAU营业部长和设计师
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 自知之明 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577557
Kudos: 8





	自知之明（四）

7  
【怎么样？光一桑想好去哪里吃饭了吗？】

【还没。之前忘了告诉你我在出差，可能要到下周才能回东京。下个周末剛桑有空吗？如果你有空的话，在那之前我会告诉你吃饭的地点的。】

【啊，这样。我是不是打扰到光一桑的工作了？不着急哦，我有空的。本来就是我给你添了麻烦啊，光一桑不用太放在心上的(´･ω･`)等你忙完工作再联系我吧。】

【说过完全不麻烦啦！只是想和你吃饭而已。PS.虽然还没来得及亲眼看，但我们公司的新办公区真的很漂亮，辛苦你了。】

【看到照片了吗？谢谢夸奖~城岛桑有好好给我付报酬~】

发完mail后，堂本剛对着手机发了很长时间的呆。  
“只是想和你吃饭而已。”

堂本光一啊。

明明只是个刚认识不久只见过几次面的人，但说起话来却总感觉有种不寻常的轻松。  
普通人有这样的感觉可能只会觉得，啊，遇上了个聊得来的人。但对堂本剛而言，敏感的个性让他比普通人更容易感知到他人的情绪，也更容易发觉身边的人真正的心意，或是别的目的。

来到东京以后，他身边出现过太多太多各式各样的人。  
与人交谈和人相处的过程中，不动声色地观察揣摩对方的情绪；从对方的角度出发，顺着对方的角度去交流表达；为对方创造出舒适的环境，让对方放下戒备和警惕…只有努力做到这些，才能找到缺口，在短期内，去寻找一个人内心真正的需求。  
这对他的工作是至关重要的。  
满足客户的需求，才能得到更多机会。得到更多的机会，他的创作才会有更多的可能。

但，这种待人处事的方式剛虽然早已习惯，却绝对算不上轻松。  
工作不是生活的全部，他却太容易把处理工作的方式套用在日常生活。  
当然会觉得辛苦。

但…堂本光一。

剛可以肯定的是，如果只是自己单方面传达出的意愿出现了差错，他不会这么快感觉到不对。  
似乎从昨晚开始，情况就变得有些复杂。

和堂本光一来回的这些mail，可能并不只包含着他需要传达的歉意和对方的谅解。

堂本光一，到底是个什么样的人？

堂本剛第一次见到的那个带着恍惚和不可差距的脆弱的眼神，似乎并不是堂本光一的常态。那样的眼神，也确实和开高级车在高级大楼上班的男人不相配。

堂本光一应该是冷静的。  
面无表情，或者稍微严肃的时候，散发出的气质虽然称不上拒人千里之外，却绝对是有些发冷的。  
可是笑着的时候又会让人感受到反差。  
棱角分明的英俊面孔并不属于青涩的少年，但因为自己随口说着的笑话笑起来的时候，却又的确像个少年人的脸庞。

也无意间观望过他工作的场景。  
迅速熟练地在键盘上敲敲打打，态度温和地与同事说着什么，眉头稍微皱起…那样专注的眼神，让剛想到了捕猎中的野兽。

堂本光一的确又是温柔的。  
自己提出的要求称得上莽撞又无礼，对方却立马微笑着点头接受。甚至可能因为他对自己无意识的包容，正经话和玩笑话都能轻松地说出口，而不用去思索分寸和节奏。

和堂本光一的相处，短暂，却又太过舒适。几乎舒适到让他不适。  
似乎再多沉溺一点，就没办法再轻松地全身而退。

8  
完美结束了所有工作的光一，在纽约出差两周后回到了东京。下飞机后直接从机场赶去了公司。

临近下班时间，多数同事还在埋头工作。窗外暖橙色的夕阳透过高层建筑的整扇落地窗照射进来，浅绿色的格子间隔板和灰色的地毯被柔和的光晕覆盖，西装革履的大人们笔挺的轮廓也被描成了柔和的线条。  
原先靠墙一面零散安置的一排文件柜，被改装成了一整面置物的格子墙。整个部门的文书资料都被分门别类安排了区域。  
装修的整体风格似乎并不浓烈，却无法言喻地有一种井然有序的人情味，润物无声。

堂本光一交接完领了假，一进电梯就掏出了手机。

【剛桑，我回国了。你会做豆乳锅吗？】

【欢迎回来~会的，怎么了？光一桑要做吗？我可以教你哦。】

【你会做我为什么还要自己做？这周末哪天有空，来我家，方便吗？我会买好材料的（麻烦你之后发给我~）】

【……诶？光一桑，这和说好的不一样吧？】

【但我就是想吃豆乳锅啊？你又说会做嘛。会太麻烦你吗？还是说，去你家好一些？】

【诶不不不麻烦…我不是这个意思…】  
【那，这周六吧。光一桑把地址发给我，我会买好材料去的！不用你买啦！】

光一看着回信，突然被一股奇异的安心感包围。  
其实除了长濑，也没有别的朋友去过他家。  
虽然这样比较很奇怪，但以前交往的女朋友，他也绝对不会在只属于自己的闲暇周末邀请来家里。

至于约一个男性，周末吃锅…

说到底，恋爱到底是怎么一回事？  
说到底，恋爱可以用什么定量来描述吗？  
见过几次面，说过几句话，吃过几顿饭，牵过几次手，接过几次吻？  
可以用相处时间的长短来衡量吗？

可是有些人就算认识了一百年，也不会发展出什么暧昧的情愫。

认识堂本剛不过月余，见面的次数也不多。  
但见不到的时候，会想到他。  
想和他发mail，想和他说话，也想见面。

木村尼桑的问题就像一记重锤，突然敲碎了光一试图粉饰太平的内心屏障。让他不得不跳出舒适圈，重新去给自己对堂本剛的态度下一个定义。

光一也不是没有普通的男性友人，但他和长濑一年来发的mail，可能都没有和堂本剛一天之内发得多。忙起来见不着的时候，也不会想着特意见面。更不用说是在繁忙的工作间隙中，你来我往的乐此不疲。  
性别也绝对不是忽视的借口，木村轻描淡写地就戳破了这一点。甚至根本从没觉得能成为借口过。  
光一其实也清楚，喜欢不喜欢，和性别真的没有太大关联。

只是，堂本剛，到底是个什么样的人呢。  
还不是非常清楚。

只是，想见他。

9  
——“叮咚”。

周六下午四点过五分，光一家里的门铃准时响起。

“光一桑~好久不见！今天打扰啦！”  
两只手拎得满满的堂本剛站在玄关向光一欠欠身子，几周不见头发似乎又长了一些，没有扎起来也没有编成辫子。和第一次见面时一样，软软地搭在肩头。

“剛桑，欢迎欢迎。开车来的吗，没有迷路吧？拎了这么多东西…应该叫我去车库接你的。”  
光一连忙把剛迎进来，一边接过他手中的几个袋子向厨房走，一边回头看他弯下腰换上自己为他准备的拖鞋。

“嗯开车来的，不用麻烦你，这么点东西也不难拎~”  
剛换好拖鞋也跟着光一向厨房走。  
“不过，光一桑平时在家也会做饭吗？或者是，女朋友来给你做？”

“没有…不做饭，也没有女朋友来做。剛桑，放在这里了哦，接下来就麻烦你了？”

“好的好的，光一桑可以去休息了。接下来都交给我吧~等着尝尝我的手艺~”

光一把新买的围裙递给剛，转身就被推离了厨房。

等光一坐在沙发上，扭头看着剛真的在厨房里忙碌起来，才突然发觉，把人直接叫来家里做饭这种事，就算是现在才觉得唐突，也来不及了。  
对方倒也真的答应了。

“这样真的好吗？剛桑，我什么都不用做，就在这里等吃的？”

“当然啦！本来说好的是我请你吃饭啊，光一桑太善良都没有趁机宰我一顿，来给你做个锅怎么还能要你帮忙呢！安心等着吧~”

“可是这样感觉我会感觉我是吃软饭的诶…”

“…那我把饭煮硬一点。”

“可是我也不喜欢吃很硬的饭…”

“那你…还是接受吃软饭的事实比较快。”

两人有一句没一句地聊了四十多分钟，剛终于招呼光一坐上了饭桌。  
做好的豆乳锅表面整齐地码好了一圈肉和蔬菜，雪白的汤汁咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。剛还准备了好几盘蔬菜和肉。而桌上切好的鸡蛋卷和章鱼刺身让光一惊喜地欢呼了一声。

“剛桑，怎么知道我喜欢章鱼？”

“其实不知道…但我看你车上挂了一个章鱼的吊饰，买菜的时候不知道怎么回事就想到了…”

“诶？剛桑什么时候看过我的车？”

“其实第一次你们公司那次，我在地下车库看到你了。那时候你大概刚停好车，刚好看见你在，发呆…”

“哦…那次啊…”  
原来剛看到自己比自己看到他更早一些啊。  
只是章鱼吊饰…被看到的确还是有点害羞。

“嚯啦，已经煮透了，快吃吧。”  
剛递来筷子。

两个人都没有说要喝酒，光一吃得投入，渐渐觉得有点热。  
无意识地脱掉运动服外套之后，才发现自己里面只穿了件白色的背心。

“光一桑，平时在家都这样穿吗？”  
剛像是完全不在意的样子，夹了一片肉在锅里涮，随意地问道。

“是啊，我私下不怎么打扮，不上班基本都穿运动服的。不过有时候在家也会裸体。”  
光一低头瞅了瞅自己基本挡不住什么的背心，心想其实今天还特意刮了胡子。

“诶！…不用特意告诉我这种情报啊！”  
剛一直用筷子夹着的肉片一下掉进了锅里。

“抱歉，想到就说了…不过我前女友倒是嫌弃过我，说我上班的时候人模人样下班了就使劲儿往流浪汉打扮。”  
光一把自己刚刚涮好的肉片放进了剛的碗里。

“噗…有这么帅的流浪汉吗？”

“对吧？我也这么说！但其实…”

“嗯？”

“其实我真的完全不打扮的话，的确像个流浪汉。”

“哈哈哈哈，光一桑…用我专业的眼光来评判，你真的不用这样大义凛然的…”  
“不管怎么样都挺帅的。况且外表也不代表一切。”  
堂本剛想了想，还是把光一夹给他的那片肉吃掉了。

“谢谢…看来下次可以邀请剛桑去泡温泉了，现在流行的说法是什么来着？坦诚相对？对，坦诚相对，让你看看我真正的男子汉的素颜。”

“咳咳…这…以后再说…”

两个人吃了快两个小时，桌子上的菜终于差不多吃完，光一已经饱得想立马躺下。  
当然不行。  
好说歹说才让剛同意自己和他一起收拾碗筷，光一兴致勃勃地尝试着一次最多能拿多少餐具去厨房。  
等自己颤颤巍巍地摞了三个碟子两个碗一个盆，终于走到厨房，剛已经戴好了塑胶手套准备洗碗。

光一得意洋洋地把满手的碗碟放进水槽，撑着手站在一边，看剛在海绵上挤好洗洁精搓出泡沫开始洗碗。发现他低下头，头发挡住了半边脸。

光一突然觉得喉咙一紧，伸手就帮剛把垂在脸前的头发拨到了耳后。  
就又能看清剛的侧脸了。

10  
喜欢上一个只见过三次面的同性的几率有多大。  
堂本光一过去三十年的人生里从来没有思考过这个问题。  
但事实是，事情好像已经发生了。也就完全来不及再用理智去矫正。  
感情这种事情，到底谁又能说出个对错呢。

被外表和长相吸引，对姓名和性格产生好奇，不由自主地想要从每一个普通问题的回答里，发掘可以瞧见的真心。  
好奇心，是不是就已经掀起了沦陷的浪潮。

又或许，其实归根到底，喜欢本来就不是什么有道理可言的事情。  
突如其来的关心，莫名其妙因为对方产生的额外的好心情。不那么深入接触也能产生的许多关于对方的幻想，然后沉浸在这份幻想中也能体味到几分悸动。

又或许，更美妙的时刻，是对方能和你感受到相同的悸动。

堂本剛也吃得很饱。和光一相处，和他一起吃饭，轻松又愉快。  
只是此时此刻突然拉近的距离，终究还是改变了些什么。  
他不知道光一在做什么，想做什么。  
他想专注地洗碗。他只能告诉自己光一只是帮自己拨开头发，只能努力忽视被认真注视着的目光，只能告诉自己突如其来的沉默绝对与暧昧无关，只是吃饭时扯东扯西不知不觉聊了太多就无话可说。

不要过度感受。不要过度沉浸。  
剛不断警告着自己。

直到光一伸手从背后抱住了他。

“唉……”  
是光一在叹气。

光一的前胸紧紧贴住剛的后背，双手圈住他的肩颈，叹气声中却有着如释重负的意味。

普通的见面吃饭聊天也不顶用，看着他的侧脸就骗不了自己。  
感情和欲望从来不是只靠意志力就压制得了的东西。

“光一桑，醉了吗？原来你有这种癖好哦？吼吼吼…只是，我来你家可不是这个意思…”  
有很重要的事情正在发生，剛几乎是一瞬间就有了这样强烈的感觉。

“我没有喝酒。”  
光一把胳膊收得更紧，把脸埋进剛的颈间，悄悄地嗅他头发的味道。

“不是…光一桑…不用这么认真也可以的，嚯啦…这种时候你应该笑一笑，或者吐槽我，人家才没有……”  
努力故作镇定，似是而非的玩笑话却也掩饰不了明显发紧的嗓音。

“你也没有喝酒。”

剛发颤的声音立马被打断。  
“所以…”  
光一侧头，小心翼翼地亲亲剛的颈侧。  
“欢迎光临。”

——这回是真的栽进去了也说不定。

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
